


Partners Pt. 1

by koreanboyswriting



Series: Partners [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, Police Officer Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreanboyswriting/pseuds/koreanboyswriting
Summary: “You loved your partner ever since he first walked into the precinct. The only problem is he has a girlfriend and dating fellow detectives is against the rules. Can you and Jungkook find out a way to be together or will unforeseen forces tear you apart?”





	Partners Pt. 1

He was smiling at you the way he always smiled at you. A hint of mischief in his eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching up as if he was about to laugh. And you had always loved that smile. It was the reason you woke up in the morning, the reason you came to work, and the reason you worked so damn hard. 

He was smiling that beautiful smile at you right now as he handed you a coffee. You hid your blush and took the coffee, dipping your head in thanks. Jungkook just stared at you a minute longer as you held the cup between your thighs, popping off the lid and emptying two packets of sugar in it, twirling the wooden stirrer around it for a few seconds before taking a big sip.

“You like way too much sugar in your coffee.” Jungkook said in disgust before turning and watching the suspect’s house again. 

“Sorry I like my coffee with some flavor instead of bitter and black!” You said before taking another big sip.

Jungkook turned back to you and smiled, “It matches my soul.” You laughed out loud as he smirked and turned back to the house.

“You’re a detective, who insisted we go into overtime to watch a house where you believe that a woman is being abused, despite having no proof or evidence. There is no way your soul is black.”

“Hey, you agreed the husband looked fishy, I wouldn’t have been able to sleep tonight if we sent him home with her and offered her no protection.”

“Hey, I’m not disagreeing,” you put your hands up in surrender, “I’m just contesting your opinion that your soul is black.”

Jungkook turned back to you a smirk on his face, “Well, Miss—”

You cut him off, your finger over his lips. “Did you hear that?”

Jungkook sat still as stone, his ears perked up like a dog’s. It was a long quiet second and you almost began to think that you imagined the scream, when you heard the sound of glass breaking followed by another blood curdling scream. 

You and Jungkook sprang from the car, running quickly across the street to the gorgeous upscale brownstone. You pulled your radio off your hip and requested back up and a bus, clipping it back on as Jungkook paused before the door, bouncing on his heels before kicking open the door. You each ran in with your guns held high, your finger ever so lightly resting on the trigger. Jungkook’s face was dead calm, calculating, as you communicated with your eyes and split around the stairs. You walked through the dimly lit foyer and into the formal living room, noticing a broken vase on the ground, the crystal pieces scattered across the dark wood floor. You stepped over the pieces as lightly as you could and made it into the kitchen. 

Peter, the husband, was on top of his wife Melanie, who was crying on the ground, Peter’s knife pressed against her throat. Their children cowered behind the table, the older sister clutching the younger one as she stared at her dad in horror, covering her younger sister’s eyes. Melanie was bleeding severely, a wide cut right above her breasts was flowing blood down to pool on the floor. You raised your gun and pointed it right between Peter’s eyebrows.

“Drop the knife. Right now, Peter,” you said calmly. He had a crazed look in his eye when he looked into yours, almost as if he had lost his mind. He sat up higher, but pushed the knife harder into Melanie’s throat, causing her to whimper in pain, as a drop of blood bled onto the blade.

“What are you going to do if I don’t? Shoot me?! Huh? Is that what you’re going to do?! Huh?! Detective y/last name!” He screamed, his voice sounding even more deranged as it raised.

“Look why don’t we just calm down Peter.” You said, trying to keep your voice from shaking. 

“This bitch deserves this! She is the one who decided to talk.” He said, his eyes starting to water as he pushed the knife against his wife’s throat harder. “If she had just kept her damn mouth shut none of this would have happened! Why did you have to talk Melanie?! WHY!” He put his face against hers, his tears falling on her face as she cringed in disgust. “You made me do this!! I didn’t want to punish you Mel! YOU MADE ME!!” He was hysterical now the knife was cutting a long line into her throat as she whimpered and cried. 

“Look Peter, let’s just talk, you don’t have to punish her. Here, look I’ll put my gun down,” You set the gun on the floor and kicked it behind you. “Let’s just talk Peter, let’s just talk.”

“It’s too late!” He whined, “She got us in trouble and now she has to be punished!”

“No Peter, it doesn’t have to be like that,” You held your hands in the air as you stepped towards him, his teary eyes turning to you. “We can talk about this, we can decide a different way for her to be punished. C’mon Peter you don’t want to do this in front of your girls, you don’t want them to be without their mother.” Peter looked at you lost, as he eased the knife’s pressure on Melanie’s throat, an angry red line glowing underneath the silver blade.

“That’s it, Peter, we can talk about this. No one has to get hurt.” You stepped closer again, your body now inches from theirs, an arm’s length away from grabbing the knife, when Peter snapped and rushed towards you with the knife raised. He pushed you against the kitchen cabinets and held the knife against your throat. 

“STOP TALKING!” Peter screamed in your face. You tried to still your rapidly beating heart and think of a way out, when Jungkook knocked Peter to the ground, pushing his face onto the tile with one hand, the other cuffing Peter’s hands behind his back the knife clattering across the floor. Peter cried as Jungkook held him down, he looked up into your eyes, their expression soft as he quietly asked if you were okay, no words leaving his mouth, you nodded and turned as the back-up you called came pouring into the house.

Jungkook pulled Peter to his feet banging him around a little more than necessary as he took him to the car with the help of another cop. You rushed to Melanie, applying pressure to the wound on her chest as she looked dangerously close to passing out. 

“C’mon Melanie, hold on. Help is coming.” Another tear slipped out of her eye as they fluttered closed. The medics came rushing in, pulling her onto the stretcher and rushing her out, before you could explain her wounds. You wiped your bloody hands on your pants and looked up to find Melanie’s kids still cowering by the table amidst all the chaos. You walked over to them, slowly, and kneeled in front of them.

“Is mommy going to be okay?” The older one asked still clutching her younger sister. 

“I think so,” You said softly, “I’ll take you to see her.” You held out your hand and she slipped it into yours as you led them out of the dark house and into the starlight.

The street was packed with squad cars, an ambulance was parked, the lights still flashing as Jungkook sat in the back, looking annoyed. You ushered the kids off to a police officer who took them over to older woman who looked like their grandmother, she hugged them fiercely, cradling their heads and soothing their cries. Seeing that they were safe and making their way towards another car that would likely take them to the hospital, you made your way over to Jungkook.

“Look, I’m fine! I don’t need you to take my temperature and bandage my wrist. I’m fine.” Jungkook was protesting the medics as you approached.

“Can you just let the people do their job Jungkook.” You said, rolling your eyes.

His head jerked in your direction when he heard your voice, and he yanked you over by your wrist and began examining you from head to toe. He moved your hair over to one shoulder and began inspecting your neck, his fingers gentle as he prodded your skin and glared at the red line on your throat from the knife.

“You’re the one that should be in the back of this bus, y/n.” 

You laughed and pushed him lightly, “Jeez, mother hen, I’m fine.”

Jungkook just moved his hands away from your neck but let his right slide down your arm till he was just holding your wrist, your entire arm on fire from his touch. 

He looked deeply into your eyes, “Are you okay? I was really worried in there.” He stopped and looked down at the ground, “What if I hadn’t gotten there in time…” He trailed off.

“Jungkook stop.” You pulled on his chin till he was looking into your eyes, “Don’t worry about things that didn’t happen. I’m fine.” Jungkook just looked deeper into your eyes as if you were lying, his eyes probing you, like he could pull the truth right out from your mind. 

“Jungkook! Jungkook!” 

You jumped back from Jungkook as his girlfriend came tearing through the scene, pushing past the officers who insisted no civilians were allowed. She threw herself into his arms, and Jungkook looked like he was lost as he wrapped his arms lamely around her back. 

“Are you okay?! Did they bandage you up yet? Oh my gosh, my baby! I was so so so so worried!!” She cooed over him, peppering his face with kisses. 

You took that as your cue to leave and turned on your heel heading towards the car you and Jungkook had been staked out in just moments ago. You were pulling open the door to the car when Jungkook’s hand was on top of yours pushing the door closed. You spun around, looking up into Jungkook’s face as he stood over you, his face inches from yours.

“Look, are you really okay? I can tell Don that you want the day off tomorrow.” Jungkook said softly, his eyes full of concern as he looked down at you. His tenderness usually warmed your heart and filled you with happiness, but after being reminded of the cold reality it just felt like a slap in the face. You immediately closed off your heart, shuttering your emotions from Jungkook as you pushed his hand off of yours.

“I’m fine detective Jeon. Go take care of your girlfriend, she seems more rattled than me. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” You opened the door, the force moving him back a little. You turned the key in the ignition and ignored his hurt face as you drove off. You looked into the rearview mirror and saw Jungkook’s red head girlfriend draped over him again. Her long hair tickling the top of her shorts, as she stood on her tiptoes to have her arms around his neck. She was looking into his eyes, but his were fixed on your car that was speeding off into the night.

Once you had settled into your apartment you felt… off. Every day felt like it was beginning to be the same. You would go to work early, Jungkook would show up moments later with your coffee, and you would casually flirt throughout the day, which in your case was mostly the both of you bickering. Your coworkers had teased you for years, saying you guys were like a married couple. You shrugged it off a lot, pretended you didn’t notice or care, or lied and said you had no interest in being Jungkook’s wife. It was all the same, and you had been doing this every day for two years. 

It hadn’t been like this at first. You had already been working there for a year when Jeon Jungkook transferred in. You had thought he was handsome when he had been assigned as your partner but after working with him for the day you thought he was the most beautiful person you had ever met. After a couple weeks he started smiling at you the way he does now, the way that you love so fully. When it had been a month you garnered the courage to ask him on a date. Dating within your unit was heavily frowned upon, but you thought who really had to know. That’s when his girlfriend came barreling into work, introducing herself to everyone and draping herself over Jungkook until Don came out and said that she had overstayed her welcome. She left in a huff and Jungkook never invited her back, though the next day a large frame sat on his desk, his girlfriend beaming beatifically from behind the glass. 

You tampered down your emotions and told yourself to move on, but soon you noticed that Jungkook didn’t really treat you like everyone else. His hand would linger on your wrists or elbow longer than necessary. He memorized your coffee order after hearing it once and insisted on bringing just yours every day. You dismissed it at first but when the married couple jokes started pouring in, that’s when you realized you weren’t the only one who had seen it. And after today, you just felt emotionally exhausted. It was clear Jungkook was never going to break up with his girlfriend, and you were never going to be the one to replace her. You decided that you would go through your day tomorrow and by the end of the day you would decide whether or not you wanted to tell Don that you want to transfer. 

You settled yourself in your bed and pulled the covers up to your chin. You stared at the ceiling fan and watched it whir around and around. You watched the blades until you became dizzy. Your mind spinning in circles into a black hole, and you slipped down it and into sleep.

**break**

You sat down at your desk the next morning, shoving your bag into the bottom desk drawer. And like clockwork Jungkook came in, setting down your coffee on your desk and then sliding into his chair, the wheels sending him off into the opposite direction. You wanted to laugh but you buried the smile in your hand and continued typing up the paperwork for yesterday. Jungkook was looking at you across his desk which faced yours and you pretended you didn’t see his eyes as you bent your head over the keys of your laptop. He gave up trying to get your attention and opened the files on his desk, writing down reports and closing up Melanie’s case.

“Peter is going to court today.” Jungkook spoke after a while. 

“What time?” Was all you said as you flipped through the folders on your desk and caught up on your paperwork.

Jungkook pushed up his sleeve and looked at his watch, “About now.”

“What charges is he facing?” You asked, still looking resolutely down at your desk.

“Aggravated assault with a deadly weapon, first degree battery, and domestic violence in the first. And he will most likely get a restraining order.”

“Good. He’ll be away for a while.” You said with disgust, “He deserves it.”

“I agree. Hey y/n, are you—” Jungkook’s question was cut off as Don came strolling out of his office and into the squad room. Everyone straightened in their seats as he carried a fat folder in his hand and walked over to the white board.

He pulled out three photos and taped them to the board. He picked up a marker and began to write their names under their pictures, saying them out loud as he went. “Margret Collins, Amy Trembley, and Sonya Wheeler. All raped and murdered in their homes, all business women, and all found with their legs and hands tied to the posts of the bed.” He began pinning up the photos from the crime scenes.

You looked at the pictures, your face crinkling in pain for them, “Don, what’s that on their chests?”

“A cross. He carves it into them after he strangles them to death.” Your eyes immediately flew to their throats which had an ugly chain of bruises going across in a thin line.

Everyone was quiet as Don outlined the facts. “The perp is smart. He wears a condom every time and wipes down their bodies after, he clips their nails and likely wears gloves because we haven’t lifted a single fingerprint at any of the three crime scenes.”

“Is three all there has been Don?”

“Three too many.” Don responded gruffly.

“Sorry, that’s not what I meant. But if there have only been three murders, this killer seems too experienced. There has to be more. There’s no way he can be this skilled this quickly.”

Don looked contemplative for a moment then nodded at you. “Look through the database and search for similar M.O’s. These have all happened in the 45th district in a span of five days. He’s picking up steam and he’s doing it quickly. This is all hands-on deck and we’re helping out the 45th until the case is closed.”

Everyone nodded, and you bent back over your computer, rubbing your eyes and beginning to search through the database. You had been reading for just more than ten minutes when Jungkook cleared his throat loudly, you sighed, closed your eyes for a second and then returned to reading the paragraph you were in the middle of. You could see Jungkook stretching his arms and yawning in your peripheral vision, his toned arms stretched wide. You focused on the passage you weren’t reading harder, tuning out Jungkook who was looking at you with confusion. He cleared his throat again, this time more obnoxious, his attempt to get your attention much more obvious. You closed your eyes again and prayed to whatever God there was to just get you through the day, when you opened your eyes again the black and white font seemed to swim together until the screen looked like zebra print. You roughly rubbed your palms into your eyelids and Jungkook cleared his throat again. You almost snapped when Don opened his office door.

“Jeon and y/last name go take Sonya Wheeler’s parents to identify the body they just flew in.”

“Yes captain.” You got up abruptly and picked up the keys to the car from Jungkook’s desk while he was still scrambling for his coat. Your heeled boots clacked lightly on the polished tile of the lobby as you made your way toward the elevator. It was just about to shut when Jungkook came rushing in through the almost closed steel doors, he turned to you his confusion now turning to aggravation. You kept your eyes forward staring at the grey reflection of yourself in the metal elevator doors, the murky mirror reflecting your cloudy mind.

You made your way to the car wordlessly, Jungkook trailing behind you instead of keeping your stride. You got into the driver’s seat and keyed the ignition, Jungkook not saying a word, even though he was always the one to drive. The drive was silent and Jungkook stared at his hands the entire time like a scolded child, as the icy rain hit the windshield in sheets. When you pulled up to the hospital, you made your way to the entrance quickly shaking the rain off your jacket before taking it off and draping it over your arm.

You both descended the elevator to the medical examiners and found Sonya’s parents sitting in the waiting area, looking like the life had been sucked from their bodies. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler?” You asked quietly.

The husband looked up and nodded, his voice cracking as he spoke, “So, how does this work?”

“We’ll take you into the next room. There will be a window that looks into the morgue, and you just tell us if it’s your daughter.” Jungkook said, his voice soft and light as if he spoke too loudly the Wheeler’s would just blow away in front of you.

You walked over to Mrs. Wheeler and gently guided her by her back to the door into the viewing room. She shuffled in front of you, leaning greatly on your hand as if that was the only thing moving her forward. Once Jungkook had settled Mr. Wheeler next to Mrs. Wheeler you rapped lightly on the glass with your knuckles. The dim light brightened enough till you could see the still human form underneath the medical blue sheet. Mrs. Wheeler screwed her eyes closed and clutched onto her husband, who clutched her back, the force between each other holding them up. Mrs. Wheeler opened her eyes and the medical examiner pull the sheet down till just the victim’s face and neck were seen. Mrs. Wheeler cried out and sobbed into her husband’s shoulder. He stared in horror at the lifeless deep caramel skin of his daughter before turning to you and nodding. You bit your lip to keep from reacting and knocked on the glass again, the examiner pulling up the sheet and the light flicking off after.

Jungkook and you escorted the Wheeler’s to their hotel and asked them a few questions about Sonya. Where she worked, if she enjoyed it, had she noticed anyone strange following her lately, until you didn’t want to push them anymore. Jungkook and you left after apologizing to them for their loss and slipping into the silent car once again, the icy rain on break. After a couple minutes of driving Jungkook opened his mouth and you cut him off before he could start. 

“I’m leaving. Today is my last day.” You said tonelessly.

Jungkook’s head snapped toward you like he’d just been slapped, his face twice as confused looking. “What?! Why??” His face heating as he sputtered. 

You didn’t answer him for a couple minutes and when he was about to ask again you cut him off, “I think you know why.”

Jungkook’s mouth shut with a snap and he stared forward again. When you made it back to the precinct you headed straight for Don’s shut door. You knocked lightly and entered before you heard him respond.

“Well welcome y/last name. To what do I this pleasure?” He said, his voice laced with sarcasm as he flipped through files on his desk.

“I want to transfer.”

Don looked up at you, his brows slightly raised, yet no surprise on his face.

“Too hard? You didn’t seem like one to give up.” He said matter-of-factly.

“I’m not giving up.” You said sulkily.

“Yes, you are.”

“Fine, maybe I am.” You pouted.

“Go home, sleep on it and see me tomorrow.”

“Now?” You asked incredulous.

“Yes, now. Go home.”

You left the room and took your purse from your desk. Jungkook looked up as you left, his mouth slightly open like he wanted to say something but changed his mind. You didn’t stick around to see if he would change his mind again, you just swept into the lobby and left the precinct as fast as you could.

**break**

As soon as you stepped into your apartment, you dropped your bag onto the ground and unclipped your badge and gun from your hip and set them on top of your coffee table. You felt world weary as if two masses of stress settled themselves on to each of your shoulders. You didn’t want Don to think you were giving up, but there was no way you could stay there any longer. Every time you saw Jungkook you felt like you were being stabbed in the chest. There was this big aching pit in the center of your chest and now it was turning into a festering black hole that seemed to suck in every happy emotion you felt, until all you had left was your broken heart and the stress of your job. 

You shed your clothes as you walked into your room, not even bothering to pick them up from the floor as you made your way into the bathroom. You turned the shower on and waited until the small bathroom was steamy before you stepped in. You stood for a while soaping through your hair, but then you felt too tired to stand, so you sank into the tub, you pulled your knees up to your chest, till you were just a ball on the floor. The water poured from the shower head and pounded your back and slipped down your face. After a while you didn’t know if it was tears falling from your face or the shower water. 

You could have consoled yourself if you knew Jungkook had loved her, but you knew he didn’t. At first it was great, and he would come to work smiling and glowing talking about how excited he was that he finally got to date the girl of his dreams. He was happy for months, maybe, a full year, she even moved in with him. Jungkook had even invited you to the housewarming party, but you had declined and made up excuses to get out. Then shortly after, Jungkook started staying later, asking you if you wanted to get food after work, trying to find excuses to work longer. Then the complaints began. 

First, it was Jen was always bugging him about getting a job that paid more money even though Jungkook loved being a detective. Next, Jen wasn’t happy with the apartment and wanted something bigger, which Jungkook often liked to point out that she was the one who picked it. Then, she didn’t like Jungkook’s clothes, his hairstyle, the diet he kept, she began picking on him for each individual thing to the point where Jungkook didn’t want to go home anymore because he didn’t know what she would be mad about that time.

You had heard all of this for as long as you had been working together, yet he never left her, even though the option had always been there. Even though you had always been there. You got out of the shower and toweled off. You spent a long time brushing your hair, combing through every knot, just to give yourself something to do. You put on sweatpants and a big jacket and made yourself dinner. The only thoughts running through your mind were about whether or not you should leave the unit and Jungkook. The unit had been your family before Jungkook had even showed up and it felt like betrayal to leave them without a reason. You wanted to problem solve, find a solution that would make you feel better, investigate a better option, like you had been programed to do, but you just felt numb as you went through the motions. The sun quickly set, and soon your apartment was dark besides the glow of the lamp on your side table and the tv that was flashing ads for Coke. 

You were watching the Titanic, trying not to cry as the boat broke in half, Jack and Rose holding onto the railing for dear life, when a knock came pounding on your door. You perked up instantly, your body immediately going into defense mode at the sudden sound. You blinked rapidly, shaking out the nerves and walked towards the door. You turned the deadbolt and opened it a crack, to find Jungkook standing behind the door. You sighed and opened the door till just your body was visible.

“What do you want?” You asked exasperated.

Jungkook looked at you like you were someone he didn’t know before shoving his way into your apartment. 

“I want to know why you’ve been ignoring me?” He said, standing in your living room, his eyes full of hurt.

“Well come on in,” you said sarcastically, turning around to close the door and flick the lock into place.

“C’mon, let’s skip the jokes and just get right to it y/n.” His face turning from hurt to anger.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You said meekly.

“Oh, C’MON Y/N! Stop with the bullshit!” Jungkook yelled.

You took a step back stunned by his anger. “I’m in love with you Jungkook!” You shouted. “Are you so daft that you didn’t know?! If we’re skipping the bullshit, then why are you with Jen?! HUH?! I know you don’t love her anymore, you might as well tell her, it’s unfair to her. And then you can tell me you don’t care about me either and then at least we’ll both know.” You finished quietly, as if all your energy had left you with your shout.

Jungkook closed the gap between you with three large steps, till he was right in front of you. Looking down at you, your noses almost touching. 

“Are you so clueless, to think that I don’t care about you? Why would I be here if I didn’t care about you. Why would I bring you coffee every morning? Why would I leave little notes on your desk every day? If anyone here is dumb, it’s you, because there is no way I couldn’t care about you.” 

Jungkook grabbed your shoulders and kissed you fiercely, his lips molding to yours, your bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces that had finally found their home. His hands slid from your shoulders to your waist, he pulled you closer, embracing your body into his own. Your hands caressed the side of his face, deepening the kiss till you didn’t know where he ended, and you began. When you broke apart, you were breathless, and your body felt light as air, until the weight settled on your shoulders again, and you realized that a kiss didn’t solve a damn thing.


End file.
